Soundless voice Avatar version
by Yogogirl13
Summary: AU/ONE-SHOT:This fic was made because something sparked inside me. This is basically an Avatar version of Soundless voice, a song by a famous VOCALOID, Kagamine Len. Soft Jetko. Critiques are welcomed!


**Me: I don't own A:TLA or VOCALOID in any shape, size, monkey, or form.**

**If you don't like yaoi, then don't flame me! This is all in Jet's P.O.V by the way. If the lyrics mention a girl, think of a guy instead.  
**

**BTW, there's no lemon in this fic so...don't hesitate to read. It's just regular relationship (boyfriend/girl- I MEAN...boyfriend/boyfriend)**

**Warnings: angst, boy/boy love, tearbending (reaction may vary)**

**Enjoy!~**

**

* * *

**

_On the night everywhere is dead silent_  
_Snow falls down_

_

* * *

_

"Zuko, I don't think this is a good idea..." My arms are crossed and I uneasily shift from where I'm standing.

"C'mon, Jet, it barely snows anymore. I just want to take a short peek. Please...?" My boyfriend is under heavy covers, trying to sit up as he points out the window. I give him an exasperated stare, trying to ignore 'the look.'

The look is basically a puppy dog look but in Zuko's case, it's much cuter. I sigh and reluctantly give in.

"Fine. But if you get sick again, I'm going to tell you 'I told you so' so many times that even _I _will get tired of it."

"Thanks, love."

I help him sit up from his bed, letting him lean on my shoulder as he stands.

His body is very weak and his immune system is poor so Zuko's very prone to getting sick. The last time we were out in cold weather, he caught a rough case bronchitis. Luckily, it didn't turn into pneumonia but all the same, it was very bad.

I help him pull on a long sleeve shirt with a sweater to keep him warm. I myself pull on a plain jacket over my brown sleeved shirt and grab two scarves. I hand Zuko one that was a deep shade of red while mine was green.

"Let's go."

We exit our house and a rush of cold air hits us. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him wracked with shivers and his eyes squeeze tightly-except for his left eye, which is enveloped with an inflamed scar.

I wrap an arm around him and start to walk into the buried street. Snow falls slowly, making the scene absolutely serene.

* * *

_On my palms I hold up  
Snow falls and melts in a moment  
What a transient life

* * *

_

I shortly let go of him and cup my hands together. Snow began to make a miniature pile before melting in less than a second. The action plays again and again on a continuous loop.

It really is beautiful.

* * *

_Snow like a light piles up without a sound_

_You gather it and smile_

_

* * *

_

He mimics my movement and watches how snow piles in hands. He gives a breathy laugh and strangely smiles faintly.

_

* * *

"What does my voice sound like now?"

* * *

_

"Do I sound better?"

By that, I know he means that since he caught that virus, does he sound okay; not sick.

His voice was raspy and dry when he was sick but now it's softer than his usual steady tone.

* * *

_Even if I reply, you can't hear anything anymore

* * *

_

I want to answer him, to say that he sounds beautiful, but I know that he's gone completely deaf.

* * *

_Tell me you feel painful, tell me you are lonely

* * *

_

He is oblivious to my worries, hiding the fact that he's getting tired. I can tell by how his pace is slowing until he's practically dragging his heels into the snow.

I know that he feels lonely when it's only me and his uncle taking care of him. His ex had left him and all his friends turned on him after a small accident...it wasn't even his fault. If she was watching where she was going, then she wouldn't have gotten her feet burned.

He was crying for days, staying away from everyone. He was all alone at school, no one going near him. Then one day, the tears would no longer fall. He was always silent and didn't even attempt to try working at school.

Then when I confronted him about it, he broke down. I had held him in my arms and his screams were muffled in my shoulder. My heart ached for him and I couldn't stand seeing him in pain. The kiss surprised both of us but it surely calmed him down.

Then he caught that virus.

He had to miss school for a long while but he didn't mind.

_**"I'm never going back to that school again."

* * *

**_

_I'll find you anywhere..._

_

* * *

_

"C'mon, we should go back inside," I said softly, watching how he started to stumble ahead of me.

"I'm...fine...honest," he breathed out, before he swayed until he collapsed on to the snow.

"_Zuko!"_ I shouted and sprinted towards his fallen figure.

* * *

_Please don't leave me alone, please, I beg you  
Aren't we sharing one soul?

* * *

_

I scooped him into my arms and saw him breathing out small puffs of mist. I can tell that he's out of energy.

"I-Idiot! I told you so!...I told you so...," I shouted at him before descending in whispers. He gave a faint smile before entering a coughing fit. I lifted him in bridal style and didn't mind when he dug his head into the crook of my neck.

* * *

_As snow piles up, you gradually wither  
I can't do anything but hold you tight

* * *

_

"It's...okay...It's...okay," he said faintly. I choke on a sob and squeeze him closer to my shaking frame. His voice descends into thin whispers until nothing but breathless rasps come out.

* * *

_If possible, just one more time, let me hear your voice  
One more time, just one more time

* * *

_

I collapse onto my knees, shaking uncontrollably. He had already given up on trying to talk so he stays forever silent. His hand lightly strokes my cheek as if he was trying to calm me down.

If only I can hear his attempts of comfort instead of weak strokes. If only he could speak, if only he could...

_

* * *

Call out my name...

* * *

_

If only he could say my name...Just once would be fine.

_

* * *

Your empty eyes are out of focus, I see one drop in them  
In the gray world everything is motionless but the snow

* * *

_

His eyes seem clouded and out of focus, like if he can't see me. That's probably it; his eyes begin to water slightly but nothing falls. It seems like the world has frozen except for the snow that keeps floating down slowly.

* * *

_You're getting cold, your voice is gone  
We can't even melt each other as one

* * *

_

"J-Je...,"Zuko tries to rasp out but is racked with more coughs. He shivers and his teeth chatter as he tries to snuggle closer to me for warmth. I squeeze him tightly only to be squeezed with much force. We can't even hug like we used to. I feel something sliding down my cheeks...Is it tears?...Yes, it's definitely tears.

* * *

_Listen to me, smile to me again  
Having no more tears, I can't melt you with my tears...

* * *

_

"C-C'mon, we need to g-go inside," My voice trembles as I try to pick up my boyfriend off of the cold snow. Tears drip and they fall onto his torso. He does not say a word but I can read the look in his eyes; _'It's no use, just stay with me while I wither away...'_

The look just made me release more broken sobs.

"I can't...I-I c-can't...," I wailed softly. Zuko just gives a faint smile, curling up even more close to me. His eyes are closed; it was like he was merely sleeping...please let that be the case...

* * *

_If possible, take my voice away and give it to my precious one  
If I'm to be left in the world without you

* * *

_

"T-Talk to me, damn it! Sp-Speak!" I shouted at him. He says nothing...

"Please...speak...Please," I beg as I sob violently. No response...

If I could, I would sacrifice my own voice just to hear him...I'm nothing without him.

* * *

_Let me wither with you

* * *

_

"W-Wake up, idiot. Wake up!" I shriek as I started to lightly shake him. This gains nothing and that only makes tears fall even more. I look up at the dark sky; it was as though I was glaring at the Gods.

"Damn it, don't do this! I can't go on if he...Please! Take me too! Take me with him!" I yell to the sky, pleading with the Gods. My pleads were clearly unheard.

_

* * *

I love you, unable to tell you so  
Our world is reaching its end  


* * *

_

"I love you...I-I love y-you...Zuko...I love you... Damn it, wake up! I love you, you idiot!" I shout at Zuko, who is still unresponsive. His face holds no emotion and he's completely still.

I can feel my world crumbling...shedding away into nothing but ashes.

_

* * *

How hard I scream, neither your voice nor yourself will come back  
AAAAAHHHHH

* * *

_

"_Aaaahh!_" I let out a broken wail, finally breaking out of my shell. My sobs become incredibly violent and I can't stop shaking his unmoving body. More screams ripped from my throat, sounding shaky and heartbroken.

He's not waking up...Wake up, damn it..._Wake up_!

* * *

_Snow showers, I beg you please don't stop falling  
And take me away with her  
Let everything wither with my miserable voice  
Let it all white...

* * *

_

"Don't let it stop...Keep it falling," I shouted at the sky, directing it towards the snow. My wails and screams had quieted to an extent, my throat too sore to be used for that sort.

I let him fall out of arms, watching him lightly plop onto the snow filled ground. I collapse next to him, holding him close to my warm figure.

"It's all right...We don't have to go inside..." I murmured to him, knowing fully well that he can't hear me anyways.

And there we stayed in the snow, our bodies close together in a closed embrace.

.

..

...

* * *

**Me:...So, what did you think?**

**R&R...please~  
**


End file.
